


Falling on Deaf Ears

by SnazzyJazzyH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Deaf Stiles Stilinski, Erica is a bad friend, M/M, Pack Feels, Pack learns to sign, Scott and Allison are assholes, Scott is a Bad Friend, jackson and stiles bromance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyJazzyH/pseuds/SnazzyJazzyH
Summary: The pack found out. Stiles had tried so hard to make sure that they never found out but they did and now he had to brace the fallout. He had to manage to pick up the pieces but at least he had Peter by his side to help. There was just one thing...How the hell was Stiles supposed to fix anything if his own best friend didn't even believe he was deaf?





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Only Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245444) by [Elpie (Horribibble)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie). 



> HI, so this fic is inspired by another fic. Elpie wrote the original fic that this is a continuation of. You should go read that first. You don't have to but you might not understand anything. It is an amazing masterpiece and that's the reason I wrote this. I just wanted more and well I decided to write more. Now I did change a few details basically implied details with one character just to cater a little bit more to this fic and how I see the characters but the main viewpoint and the fic in a general sense are the same. Also, I have OG Hale pack with Erica, Boyd, Issac, Jackson in this fic and I am pretty sure it's in the other one but I might have misread and when I looked all the details of that wasn't there.  
> I DID GET PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS so please don't comment that I am stealing someone's work
> 
> Also how I edited this is exactly how the original author's idea edited except there is no italics cuz I just don't like using them.
> 
> Thanks for reading this little note.

Stiles woke up after the most amazing night with Peter regretting all his life decisions. There were a few minutes of blissful sleepy morning cuddles before he came back down to earth and the fact that the entire pack now knew he was deaf hit him. The cat was out of the bag, and Stiles could only imagine the fallout of it, it wasn't pretty. He didn't want to deal with it at all, he never wanted to leave Peter’s bed. He burrowed himself further into Peter where they were wrapped up in the sheets. He felt Peter start to move but instead of acknowledging the beginning of the day he tried to see if he could get any deeper into the bed than he already was. He felt Peter’s chest vibrate above his head in the telltale sign he was laughing.

 

“Shut up,” Stiles grumbled looking up at Peter’s face.

 

“ **Wha** t's got  **you** in s **uch** a  **mood** ,” Peter said a smile full of mirth on his face.

 

Peter let go of Stiles to scooch backward on the bed to allow room to sign.

 

**Everyone knows** Stiles signed, heaving a sigh and sitting up. Completely giving up on the idea of wasting away in a blanket burrito.

 

**It will be fine** Peter signed, speaking alongside the signs.

 

Stiles shook his head. He had a gut feeling it wouldn't be but knew it was futile to argue with Peter on the subject. They were both just too stubborn. He turned over to grab his phone from the nightstand where Peter had placed it after their late night shenanigans. He didn’t really want to look at it but he knew not looking would be worse. Turning it on Stiles' heart dropped to his stomach. He had 12 missed calls and 7 texts from Scott. His texts basically consisted of him demanding why Stiles pulled such a joke and that it wasn’t funny and to call him back. Stiles scoffed at that text. He was deaf he can't call Scott back, his friend was either really really dense or honestly just insensitive. Stiles was leaning towards the latter, even if it did hurt to admit it, it wasn’t like Scott was stupid. 

 

He quickly sent a text back that he wasn’t joking and that he can meet up and explain everything. Scott texted back that he wanted to meet ASAP. He rolled his eyes at the dramatics of his friend.

 

The only text after Scott was from Jackson of all people.

 

‘ _ Sorry I didn’t notice’ _ was all it said. 

 

That confused the hell out of Stiles. Sorry, he didn’t notice, why was Jackson sorry? Stiles didn’t think Jackson had ever been sorry a day in his life. Also, Jackson apologizing to him was absurd,  _ what the hell.  _ They barely even tolerated each other and now Jackson was sorry. That's so left field since when did Jackson care. Stiles wasn’t even sure what he texted back or if he even did because all of a sudden he was facing Peter attempting to furiously sign about how Jackson has to be possessed or something. He stopped once he noticed Peter just laughing at him. He huffed in annoyance getting up out of bed to get ready refusing to even look at Peter. He made it maybe one foot before Peter grabbed him stopping him in his place. Stiles turned around to face him.

 

**Sorry, I didn’t think you would take it that way** Peter signed, his eyes full of surprise and a hint of guilt.

 

 **It's fine** Stiles signed before taking his hand out of Peter's grip throwing on the day's clothes. Turning back to Peter **Scott wants to meet. Can you come and** _interpret_ , **please.**

 

Peter before answering spoke the word interpreter along with the sign waiting for Stiles got it down before continuing.

 

**Why do you want me to interpret for you? I know Scott doesn’t know sign but you can read lips?** Peter signed his head cocked side in confusion.

 

“He speaks too fast sometimes or mumbles and I don't catch it all?” Stiles mumbled, his hands falling to his side dejectedly, refusing to meet Peter's eyes ashamed of the fact he couldn't even understand his best friend.

 

Peter placed a finger under Stiles' chin lifting it to meet his gaze.

 

**Of course, I will come with you. We should get up, get ready for the day.** Peter signed, then maneuvering himself over Stiles to get to Peter’s self-designated drawer at the Stilinski’s.

 

Stiles grudgingly got up and put on his clothes for the day checking his phone which had four more texts from Scott that he was at the café downtown and to get there NOW. Stiles groaned and told Peter to hurry up before heading downstairs. Ten minutes later they were both in Stiles jeep, with Peter driving,  heading towards one of two cafes in what would laughably be called a downtown. Pulling in front of the café Stiles saw Scott sitting at one of the back tables glaring at Stiles companion. Taking a deep breath, praying that everything would go smoothly, he got out of the car and made his way into the café. He didn’t bother ordering figuring he knew Scott well enough that he would barely have enough time to enjoy his drink.

 

“ **What** is he  **doi** ng  **here** ” Scott spoke his face pulled back in disgust.

 

“ **I’m** his **interpreter.** **Apparent** ly, you **spe** ak **too fa** st **for** him **to read you** ” Peter spoke signing along with it. His face twisted in disapproval.

 

“ **Since** **when** do we **need Peter**. **Come on, Stiles** man this isn’t funny. You are not deaf. And you trusting Peter even doing a joke with him is sick.” Scot said, shaking his head along with it.

 

Stiles had turned to Peter midway through Scott’s mini-rant unable to pick up very many of the words with Scott shaking his head and the distracting movement of his arms as he furiously waved them about.

 

“Yes, I am Scott” Stiles spoke, trying to keep his voice level and irritation out of his voice.

 

“ **If** **you** were deaf then **why** are **you speak** ing.” Scott face twisted in disbelief.

 

“I learned to,” Stiles said his chest puffed up, “ but I know a little sign too”

 

This time signing along with his words.

 

“ **What** the  **hell** is  **with those stupid** hand  **gestures** ,” Scott yelled grabbing on to Stiles' hands.

 

Shit hit the fan at that moment. Stiles' eyes widened and a wine escaped his throat as he was yanked towards the table, his hips smacking against the wood painfully. Peter’s arm shot forward pulling Scott's hands off of Stiles. His eyes flashing as he pushed Scott back onto his chair. Stiles stumbled backward from being suddenly let go but also attempting to get away from his ‘friend’. Stiles tripped over his chair and crashed to the ground his head smacking against the tile of the coffee shop. The entire shop shifted their attention to where they corner their table was in.

 

Stiles saw Peter looming over Scott menacingly but had no idea what he was saying as Peter wasn’t facing him. He could assume that Peter was threatening Scott. After he had finished whatever he signed he turned abruptly around and signed curtly  **let's go** to Stiles. Peter helped Stiles up but yanked a bit harsher than he would have if he wasn’t pissed off. Peter then quickly ushered him out of the café. Stiles felt his face flush with everyone staring at him as he exited.

 

* * *

 

Stiles didn’t talk to Peter about what happened with Scott. Didn’t mean the other man didn’t try to get him to talk. He just couldn’t handle the fact that his best friend didn’t believe him. His best friend didn’t believe him about his deafness and he never thought he would come to that point. The point in his life where he couldn’t rely on Scott to be there, Scott had always been and now Stiles felt like he just lost one of the most important people in his life.

 

It was strange mourning someone who was still alive because that's basically what Stiles was doing. He is mourning his best friend. He lost someone important to him and even though they are still alive he felt as if he had died. Their entire relationship would never be as it was. Which even to Stiles' ears sounded completely over dramatic. He felt way to emotional over Scott, Stiles already knew Scott was an asshole and already kind of a crappy friend. This wasn’t new news but Stiles hadn’t expected Scott to react the way he did. Stiles knew Scott often times did things before thinking them through but it had been almost 24 hours and there had been no texts from Scott apologizing or trying to fix things.

 

Stiles never wanted to leave the blanket burrito he had made for himself. Yesterday Peter drove them back to his place because Stiles’s dad was working the graveyard shift and wouldn’t be home until this afternoon. Stiles didn’t want to be alone either. Once they had gotten to Peter’s apartment Stiles had basically belined to Peter's bedroom and borritoified himself and hadn’t really moved. Peter had let him wallow and didn't try to talk to him all evening. The wolf just curled around him pulling Stiles close, shielding him from the outside world. Stiles was so grateful that Peter wasn’t trying to get him to talk or even do anything, allowing him to not think for a few hours was a blessing. They spent the day watching cooking shows on Netflix and when meal times rolled around Peter wordlessly got up and made them something to eat before joining them. Stiles felt like Peter was really the only thing keeping him from drifting into a sea of anxiety and nothing could tear him away from the little bubble they had created.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fall out from the Packs point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is written differently it is switching between different packs point of views. Just to provide background with the way different characters are going to react. It will go back to just Stiles pov for the rest of the story but I just thought this would be a good choice.

##  Jackson

So Jackson and Stiles weren’t exactly friends, but they  _ were _ still pack mates, and for that reason, he felt like shit after Stiles left. He should have noticed something, they saw each other more than they saw anyone else. Sure, he and Stiles were nowhere near close, but not only did they go to school together; they also met as a pack four times a week. The fact that none of them noticed was ridiculous, especially for Scott. They were best friends. No one expected Jackson to notice things about Stiles, but it sure as hell was Scott's job to know what was wrong with his best friend. Jackson and Stiles were just packmates, but Scott and Stiles were, as they said, brothers. Jackson was more pissed off at Scott than feeling bad about not noticing. Even though he really had no reason to feel sorry, that didn’t stop him from pulling out his phone and texting Stiles that he was.

##  Scott

Scott was furious. What the hell was Stiles thinking, teaming up with Peter,  _ trusting _ him? Scott thought they were best friends, but Stiles had betrayed him. To make matters worse, he wasn’t picking up his phone, either. Stiles had to go and pull a stupid prank about being deaf like Scott would know if his best friend was deaf. Deaf people don't understand anything and are slow and can’t function. Like, sure, deaf people had to somehow communicate, not that Scott knew how they would, but Stiles didn’t act deaf, he could still fucking talk. Stiles didn’t change at all, and now Scott was supposed to believe that Stiles was deaf? Scott isn’t a fucking idiot.

He was fuming, pacing around his room, barely able to hold himself back from launching out of the window to go hunt Peter down.There was no doubt it was Peter's idea for the prank. There is no way Stiles would pull something that unfunny and Peter had to have convinced him to not answer his phone. Peter probably was laughing his ass off He had to have brainwashed Stiles into thinking that this  _ sick joke _ was funny. It most certainly was not. Scott couldn’t believe his best friend.

Scott threw the lamp on his bedside table at the wall in anger, his shift finally taking over as he paced around his small room.

##  Derek

Derek was almost frozen after Stiles and Peter left. He had missed his only human beta being deaf. He should have noticed, he used to have a deaf sibling He should have seen the signs. Looking back, he could pinpoint small instances where Stiles had changed a bit. But, honestly? Derek should have known his beta was smart enough to fool the entire pack. Everyone said Lydia was the smartest, and she was _ - _ when it came to  _ book smarts.  _ But Stiles was the one with the street smarts. He was the one who was devious enough and could pick something up so quick that he would be able to fool even the sharpest eye. Stiles was the smartest of the two, but not many saw it because Lydia outshone him in the academic setting. She didn’t really care about people and lacked the heart Stiles had. Stiles’ heart was what pushed him to do more and learn new things just to help out his friends. There were so many times Stiles had sacrificed time, sleep, and himself for the pack. He was perfect. Derek was a failure of an alpha for not noticing something was wrong with Stiles.

##  Lydia

Lydia, of course, had known something had been wrong. Sure, she didn't exactly know Stiles was deaf until Scott came in ranting. Sure, she didn't do anything, but it wasn't like it was her job to make sure Stiles was alright. There was the small fact that Stiles was functioning perfectly fine. Why the hell should she care at all about what was wrong with him? Yes, she was a little concerned, but it really wasn't her job. She knew Stiles well enough that he wouldn’t have responded well, lashing out instead of accepting the help offered to him. Scott should have been the one to do something, not her. It was also really interesting watching the way people ran around and all the events that unfolded with Stiles deafness being found out, even if that made her seem cold-hearted. She was a bit peeved the way Scott handled things, but when had he ever handled anything with any sense of class and smarts? He was too brash and didn't think things through to properly handle anything. She felt a little bad for not bringing it up, but it wasn't like anyone died. Lydia couldn't see anything wrong with what she did in the end. The cat's out of the bag, so what does it matter if she knew beforehand something was wrong?

 

##  Pack Meeting

Derek called the pack for a meeting next day. He didn’t feel the need to invite Stiles or Peter because it didn’t concern them. This was about how the rest of the pack was unable to notice one of their own was hurting. They were failing as a pack, neglecting Stiles, their pack human, to the point where Stiles felt like he had to keep things from the pack. 

 

When everyone arrived Derek directed them to sit down. Each member of the pack with a different emotion gracing their features. Scott, Allison, Isaac, and Erica all were in varied states of annoyed. Jackson looked surprisingly guilty as if he already knew the topic of today's meeting, not that it was hard to guess. Lydia just looked bored, whereas Boyd had a carefully constructed neutral face.

 

“Sorry for calling you all on such short notice but we need to talk about Stiles,” Derek started, intending to say more but got interrupted by Scott.

 

“Finally someone is talking about it,” Scott spoke hurriedly, “We have to save him from Peter. He is ruining Stiles!”

 

Derek's face scrunched up in confusion, “What? No, I was talking about the fact that none of us noticed Stiles was deaf.”

 

Scott scoffed crossing his arms, “He isn’t deaf, it's a joke.”

 

Derek was flabbergasted, Scott thought it was a joke.

 

“Now why would Stiles play being deaf as a joke? That's not exactly funny,” Jackson drawled out, looking at Scott like he was acting more stupid than usual.

 

“Obviously it's a joke because Stiles doesn’t act deaf, so he can't be!” Scott proclaimed like it was obvious.

 

Derek stopped there, he knew what Scott was trying to insinuate but Scott couldn’t be that insensitive and stupid.

 

“What does a deaf person act like Scott?” Derek questioned slowly trying to give Scott an opportunity to think about his words.

 

Scott waved his arms around in a ‘you should know this’ fashion speaking fast, his ‘righteous’ anger burning, “You know, slow. They can’t really communicate and well Stiles still functions perfectly fine so…”

 

“Scott deaf people can function just like any hearing person. They aren’t stupid or slow. Honestly, most deaf people are smarter than you are,” Derek spoke in slow calm words lifting a hand silencing Scott when he tried to speak up, “And now that we got that stupidity out of the way, let's talk about the fact that as a pack we are going to learn ASL. That way we can communicate with Stiles and he doesn’t have to put in extra work to read our lips. And I don't care if you want to or not, we will be doing these classes once a week. Me and Peter will be teaching you since we are the only ones in this pack who know ASL. We will be meeting after lacrosse practice ends on Mondays, I expect all of you to be on time. If any of you are late you will not only have to stay later to learn what you missed but your training will be twice as hard as the rest of the pack. So show up.”

 

The pack nodded, over half groaning but not speaking up their protest when leveled with Derek's glare. Derek sent them home shortly after. He had wanted to talk to each packmate individually, about how they personally were ignoring Stiles but figured with the way Scott reacted today, he didn’t want to deal with any more teenage emotions.

 

##  Pack w/o Derek leaving the meeting

The pack walked out of Derek’s loft heading to their cars where they created a loose circle to say quick goodbye’s.

 

“Ugh, I know he is our alpha, but who does he think he is. Stiles was doing fine before why do we have to learn ASL.” Erica spoke up, voicing the thoughts of most of the pack.

 

“I don't know, you're right it's stupid. We have to go out of our way and learn a new language. Stiles doesn’t need us too.” Allison agreeing with Erica, and Scott nodding along even if he still had doubts about Stiles deafness.

 

“What the hell is wrong with you guys?” Jackson asked, not understanding how the pack could just abandon Stiles like that.

 

“What do you mean Jackson. I know you don't want to be doing this either.” Scott accused Jackson.

 

“Of course I do. Stiles is pack, why wouldn’t I learn how to communicate with him?” Jackson spoke, flabbergasted by the pack's willingness to brush Stiles aside.

 

“Since when have you cared,” Isaac drawled out.

 

“I don't really care about Stiles but I sure as hell care about pack and Stiles is a packmate. I am not going to leave him alone when he clearly needs people around him. I’m not heartless.” With his finishing statement, Jackson stomped away no longer having the patience for the stupidity of the others, Lydia following after him as he was her ride.

 

“Whatever, I just won't try in the classes I don't really care and Derek is making us go but why actually learn it,” Erica spoke up after Jackson peeled out of the parking lot grabbing Boyd's hand and dragging him to his car.

 

The rest said their goodbyes silently agreeing with Erica before leaving. Isaac heading back upstairs and Alison hopping on behind Scott on his bike.

 

##  Erica and Boyd

Erica was fuming. How dare Derek make them go out of their way for someone who was barely pack. Sure Stiles did things for the pack like research but he was really only around because he was Scott’s best friend. There was also an underlying reason Erica didn’t want to support Stiles but it wasn’t something she would ever admit in a million years. The fact that she had a crush on Stiles for years and he never noticed her, she was still more than bitter of that fact. Not that she even realized that was the root of her issue with Stiles. 

  
She was ranting to Boyd, who after the first three minutes stopped listening. He didn’t understand where all this was coming from. He had thought Erica and Stiles were friends. Stiles wasn’t that bad sure he talked more than he probably should, but Boyd really didn't mind it all that much. Most of the time it was nice, having the constant chatter and movement was comforting. Stiles also was the only one in the pack that didn’t forget about Boyd, always making sure to include him in whatever activity or conversation the rest were having. He didn’t speak up earlier, but he really just knew that nothing he said would have changed their opinions. Especially Erica’s, once she had decided something changing her mind was almost impossible. He just hoped that it didn't ruin his place with his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it and I cant wait for some of the character development in later chapters. Also sorry about how late this is posted the chapter was done weeks ago but editing it was a bitch cuz it was so many different points of view that I had to make sure it was written the way each character would have thought it. Still dont like it much but oh well.


End file.
